Chapter 8 The Real Christian Grey
by Marlette Bess
Summary: Ana breaks into a session with Christian and Dr. Flynn.


CHAPTER - 8

Friday July 22, 2011 – Ana arrived at Dr. Flynn's office, knowing full well that Christian was inside, but confirmed it with Addie. She was polite, even introducing herself before barging through the door. John and Christian looked at each other, then John said, "Ana, come join us." Addie came to the door and John nodded at her, indicating it was okay as she closed the door; Addie was like a bulldog with John's private sessions.

She marched over and pulled out her iPod and speakers then it started to play. "Christian, I want to know what this file is that you put on my iPad. Through some miracle or by devil worship, I found the damn file named, When you went away."

Christian heard the music and tears starting flowing from his eyes. She had never seen his pain like this, so raw and real, burning her anger away. She went to him and said, "Tell me what this means, Christian, we're getting married in eight days. Please tell me."

Christian was sobbing and pointed to John.

Ana sat opposite Christian on the green couch, she waited while he was trying to gain his precious self-control.

"Are you sure you want me tell her." John asked.

Christian lifted his head and nodded. Ana just knotted her fingers in her lap, hoping she wouldn't have to look at either one of them. She knew how bad this could be since the only time she had seen him cry was the night he told her he was a sadist.

"Fuck… someone say something. I know it's bad and I've told you, Christian, I'll never leave you. But you're crying, and my heart is being ripped out of my chest." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to share my pain with you. How could I? I had just beaten the shit out of you and you walked out on me. How did I know that I was ever going to see you again? Our relationship was brief and so very intense; I thought it was too much for you. But it turned out to be too much for me."

John sat there watching how they interacted with each other.

"Anastasia, on that Saturday, June 4, I thought I was okay. Others had left me, some for the same reason, and I thought I could just go on. That night I went to the Chamber of Commerce Gala that was supposed to be our coming out party. I was going to introduce you to my other world. I sat next to an empty chair and, by the time I left, I was so lonely and broken hearted, I started drinking gin and tonic. Elena called when I got home at eleven, and she tried to soothe my wounded ego, but all she did was tell me it was for the best, because you weren't meant to be my submissive."

He took a drink of water and wiped his eyes with a tissue from the box that separated them on the table. Ana was about to speak, but he held up his hand to warn her to stop.

"I went to the liquor cabinet and make myself another gin and tonic. Then I went searching for music on the radio and heard this song, Beautiful Homes, and I melted. I wanted you in that moment, and I went online and downloaded the entire album from San Francisco days San Francisco nights, that includes New Girl by Chris Isaak. I listened to the songs until I sent an email on Wednesday. The songs say it all."

He stopped talking and started to cry again. Ana had her own tears, remembering the pain she had gone through. Finally she wiped a tear and said, "That's fucking all, Christian; do you know how much pain and confusion I was in? I hated you, and I loved you, and I couldn't live without you. I couldn't give you what you wanted and still be me. But I couldn't live without you. There must be more to this story than these damn songs that have ripped out my heart since I've listened to them. Talk to me, Christian. I need to know before I come over there and beat the shit out of you. Talk to me, Christian," she screamed at the top of lungs.

John had never seen Christian cower and, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"I forgot about the tonic and started drinking the gin from the bottle. It was impressive to watch the great Christian Grey dancing around the great room singing, 'sorry for the things I said, sorry for the things I did, and sorry that I ever made you cry'. Then I thought, if you could take a beating, so could I. I made it to the foyer."

Ana was literally grabbing the pillow and wringing it with her fingers while John looked on. He was looking in on such a private moment, that he actually felt embarrassed.

"I broke the gin bottle on the marble floor of the foyer. I climbed my way up to the playroom where, earlier that day, I had beat the shit out of you for wanting you to be something that you couldn't. I hated you leaving me, and I hated myself for crushing you. I found _the_ belt, took off my shirt, and then started to whip myself. I could see your tear stained face, as I would lift the belt, slashing it into my back. I have no idea how long I had been beating myself when Taylor found me and grabbed the belt. My God, was I fucking out of my mind? I have never known that kind of pain."

She almost choked saying, "You flogged yourself over me?"

"Yes, I wanted the pain of hurting you to go away."

"Why didn't you call or come for me?" She asked.

"Taylor told me to give you space to figure out what you wanted."

"What I wanted was you, but I was too confused to call. When did you call Dr. Flynn?"

"I sent him a text in my drunken stupor, something like I beat you and you fucking left. He came on Sunday morning, after Taylor had taken me to bed in the middle of the night and stayed with me. He sat in the same chair that I always pulled up to watch you sleep. Ana, I never wanted you to know how much pain I was in, but I also didn't ever want to tell you."

"Then, when you agreed to go with me down to Portland, it gave my life purpose. I'd been lost in the wilderness of pain for five days and you suddenly were there with a flashlight showing me the way. I picked you up, and I saw how you looked after losing all that weight, and I knew how much pain you were in. My heart broke all over again. After you agreed to be with me without rules, regulations, or devices, and fell asleep in my lap, I cried into your hair. Ana, I love you. I know that I can make you angry. I know can be a bully, but I can't live without you."

She got up and went to him. She kissed his tears and he did the same thing. John left the room. Ana crawled onto his lap and looked into his tear-stained face; this was her lost boy. This was the man she was going to say "I do" to in eight days. This was her happily ever after. They kissed and held each other. All words had been spoken, while Chris Isaak serenaded them in the background.

John was surprised when Taylor showed up. "It's okay; that night is over and done. Ana knows and Christian told her. It was the most emotional wrenching scene I have ever witnessed. They are remarkable people, Jason."

"She has healed him?"

"I don't think the bad times have gone for good, but the wedding will be one hell of a celebration. You're going to take Gail?"

"I was surprised by the invitation. I was already going as security, but they were thoughtful enough to include Gail. It will be our coming out so to speak. She has agreed to go to London with me. I know I'll be working, but we can spend our nights together. When things calm down around Mr. Grey, I'm going ask Gail to marry me."

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. I have always thought highly of you for your caring nature with Christian, and then with Leila. I'll see if they are ready to go."

John walked back into his office to find them locked in an embrace. "I know it's only eight days, and you have no intention of waiting until the honeymoon to have sex, so please take it out of my office and up to the penthouse. Are you both all right?"

"First, I owe you an apology, Dr. Flynn, for barging in the way I did. But I didn't think I would get it out of Christian. He can be so closed off at times. I have something to say, and I want you to hear it so you can remind him when he gets mad at me. When we left José's gallery opening and went to find a restaurant, Christian pulled me into an alley and kissed me like his life depended on it. Now I understand why. But what he doesn't understand is that I would have fucked him in the filthy alley just to have him. I know myself better. Thank you."

"Well, John, how many alleys are there between here and the Escala?" He smiled like the adolescent boy that he could still be. "I never felt that I could cry all those tears and actually feel better. See you next week. Come on, Baby, we need to go alley hopping."

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Remember tonight.

 **Date:** July 27 2011 11:10

 **To:** Anastasia Steel

I know you are busy so just a quick reminder that tonight is dinner at my parents' house. Thank you for being such a good sport with them.

You're the best.

Only three more days until our big day!

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Anastasia Steel

 **Subject:** How could I?

 **Date:** July 27 2011 11:14

 **To:** Christian Grey

How could I forget with you reminding me every five seconds? Anyway, even if I did forget, you or Taylor or Sawyer would be driving me. I almost feel like I'm living in the Bellevue house by Lake Washington, instead of the penthouse, since I'm spending so much time there.

Will I forget to drive?

Why are weddings such big deals anyway?

Faithful and forever

Anastasia Steel

Editor, Seattle Independent Press

When Ana walked out of SIP, she foundChristian waiting outside the car. This was odd because he always waited inside. Christian grabbed Ana kissed her long and passionately, something he never did in public. When he let her go he said, "I was practicing for the big day. Was that embarrassing to you?"

"I don't think you need any practice, at least, you didn't at the Heathman Hotel."

"I've never wanted anybody so much in my life as I wanted you that morning. I saw you sleep, Ana, and I fell more in love. I only knew one way to think then, and how you've forever changed me. It's a miracle? Please get in."

"Christian, I just wanted you, and I've only wanted you. When you kissed me the first time," she whispered in his ear as the car drove on, "I had not had an orgasm, but I think you gave me one in the elevator. You were so strong and beautiful and I couldn't believe you wanted me. I was a nobody! Don't freak out on me. I mean I hadn't made my mark on life, and yet maybe I haven't, but now I feel like I'm trying. What I mean to say is, you can take me back to the Heathman Hotel and kiss me in that elevator anytime."

Christian undid her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap kissing her for miles. They were necking, something Ana always wanted to do. Their peacefulness came to a halt when they arrived at the Grey house. Christian helped Ana out of the car. He opened the door to his parents' house and the two of them walked through like they lived there. Everyone was in the living room. There was Ray, Ana's step father, and her mother Carla with her current husband Bob, along with Mia and Ethan, and Grace and Carrick. Ana looked around at Christian, and he had the biggest smile, with his gray eyes dancing with joy.

"I knew you would be here at the wedding, but you're here now. Why are you here?"

Mia couldn't contain her joy as Ana was hugging her family. "We're having a party tonight."

Christian sat down and then pulled Ana down onto his lap after she had hugged her mom. "Every good soon-to-be-bride deserves a bridal shower. You, my lovely girl, are no exception."

Ana buried her face in his neck out of embarrassment. "You're the most perfect man, thank you." She had no shame and kissed him to the point of embarrassment. He loved it when he broke it off. Christian carried her into the kitchen.

"You need to eat I don't want you to have a hangover. I do remember the bar scene, and don't want it repeated in my mother's azaleas. But if you had not drunk dialed me we might not be getting married."

The kitchen counter was full of food. She got a plate of what appeared to be beautiful delicacy and joined the conversation in the living room. She said, "Who cooked the food? It's beyond exquisite."

"Thank you," Mia said, "I thought I would put all of my French cooking classes to work."

"You will have to give me lessons because Christina will fall in love with this," Ana said as she offered Christian a bite and he smiled in agreement.

Slowly guests arrived. Three women from Grey Enterprises showed up: Ros with her curly red mop, Christian's operation manager and her bubbly blonde partner, Gwen, and Andrea the sleek blonde who showed Ana into his office when she stumbled, Christian's personal assistant. The presents were stacked in the living room. Lily, Mia's scowly friend, showed up with all smiles and stared at Christian until Mia nudged her in the ribs. Elliot and Kate showed up only to embarrass themselves by not keeping their hands off each other. Ana thought it was love instead of fun and games. The last to arrive were Claire and Elizabeth from SIP. They both could keep secrets when she thought about their conversations over the last few days, with both of them dropping hints, but never giving anything away.

Suddenly the men left the living room for the den so the ladies could have their own party. Mia was the perfect hostess. She had such ease and charm that Ana thought she should open her own restaurant, but didn't know how hard Mia wanted to work. Ana tried to remain calm, but the thought of playing silly games would be too much. She was still back necking with Christian in the SUV.

Ana's phone rang and she answered her BlackBerry. "Hi, Ana, this Rhian, John's wife; we were supposed to be there, but Colin, our oldest, has come down with a stomach flu. We do apologize and will definitely be at the wedding on Saturday. I'll make sure you get your bridal gift then."

Ana stood up and went to the kitchen. "Thank you for the call. I hope Colin feels better real soon. When I return from parts unknown in the world, let's do lunch. Since our husbands are good friends, we should be too."

"I would like that for my pool of friends is pretty limited."

"Mine too. Thanks for the call. See you Saturday."

Just as she hung up she got another call. "Hello, José."

"Ana, I'm coming up early on Friday. I need to scout out the wedding site for possible shots. Can I stay at Christian's?"

"My mom, her husband, and Ray are here now, and I don't know where they are staying. I'll call tomorrow and let you know. If not, we'll put you up in a hotel. But if I know you, you will want to be where the action is. Now I need to go because Mia is throwing me a surprise bridal shower, and she is staring at me right now to get back to the guests. Laters."

"Mia, I'm sorry Rhian called to say she can't make it, and then José said he is coming on Friday morning." Ana threw up her hands in exasperation.

They walked hand in hand into the living room. The women were getting to know each other; some were drinking, some were eating, and everyone looked happy when she joined them again.

The fun part was opening the gifts. There was plenty of lingerie, crotch-less and eatable panties, a pair of handcuffs with fur attached, some gel to make the body hot, but her favorite was a gift card to an ice cream store. She remembered fondly Christian eating vanilla ice cream off her body. Her mother gave her a lace robe that she had made out of her grandmother's wedding dress. Carla was a talented seamstress. Ana had always thought her grandmother's wedding dress was ugly, but the short robe was sleek, beautiful, and sexy.

The men joined them for coffee and dessert. Christian picked up the handcuffs and whispered, "Shall we give these a try when we get home?" Ana blushed scarlet.

Carla just looked at her daughter, happy and being loved by such a beautiful man. She thought that they would make beautiful babies together, not that she was in a hurry to be a grandmother.

When Christian and Ana had a moment together, she said, "Where is everybody staying?"

"I don't want anybody at the penthouse. They are all staying at the Olympic Fairmont Hotel. Why?"

"José is coming in Friday morning and wanted to stay with us."

"I'll call and let him know. I've never had so many details to take care of. When are we going to write our vows," Christian asked.

Ana's eyes bugged out, "Christian, won't I do, do? It just seems like another added burden. I still have to pack for the honeymoon. You told me to pack like we're staying home; does that mean we're staying at the penthouse for three weeks?"

"Ana, I'm not going to tell you, other than the days may range from warm to hot, and nights may be chilly. You will need a few formal dresses, but that's it."

Carrick came into the kitchen where they had been hiding. "You need to say good bye to your guests. Only a few more days, and then you'll be alone without any interruptions."

Christian and Ana walked to the front door hand in hand, thanking people. Carla, Bob, and Ray had their own bodyguards to take them to the hotel. Carla said, "We're sight-seeing tomorrow, something your husband-to-be has arranged and I'll talk to you tomorrow night. The rehearsal dinner is at the penthouse Friday night. We'll see you there. I love you, talk soon." Hugs and kisses, then they were off.

Mia came and hugged them both. Ana said, "You're the best sister-in-law and one who has many beautiful talents. When your day comes in a few years, I'll be the one giving you a bridal shower."

"Ana, you're much more mature than I am. I'm still a carefree girl while you, who are only a few months older, are taking on the responsibility of my brother and a household, while holding down a full-time job. You're an amazing woman and lucky enough to snatch my brother."

Christian kissed his sister on the cheek and said, "You're growing up to Mia. I never realized how truly kind and talented you are. We need to talk about the future after our honeymoon. Thank you for all this." Then he hugged her, something that was new to both of them.

Thursday night. The battle of the wedding vows took place after Ana had hung up from Carla. Christian grew more impatient the longer she was on the phone. They're shouting, pouting, and slamming doors until the two of them hashed out what they would say in front of their wedding guests. Finally Christian stormed off to his office and closed the door, something Ana had not seen.

It was all over the word **OBEY**. Finally, when he didn't come out by eleven, she went to the bedroom, took off her clothes, put on a satin powder-blue robe with her powder-blue suede shoes, which were now her favorite. She marched into his office, opening the door, dropping her robe, and walked in closing the door behind her. Christian's mouth flew open, and he hung up the phone without as much as a good-bye to whoever was on the other end.

"Two days, and you are acting like an ass. You're acting like the Christian Grey before I walked out on you." He started to stand up, and she held up her hand for him to stop. "I will not mouth, utter or, make reference to obeying you. We are equals and, when we leave on our honeymoon, we…will…be…equals. I left you because I could not sign a contract that said I had to obey you." She said with her powder-blue-eyes flashing red.

Christian was looking at her body in full blown lust. "Stop it, Christian," she frowned. "I want to get this out, because I have just about had it with your selfish and childish ways." He took his eyes off her pubic hair and looked at her face.

"I couldn't be your submissive. I can be your wife, but you have to respect me for who I am. I know you're older and sometimes wiser, but I will not now or ever obey you; do you understand," she shouted

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, I understand, but why did you come in here naked?"

She grinned and said, "I knew that I would have your full and complete attention."

"I must admit, Miss Steel, it's an effective weapon in your arsenal. Now if you have said your peace, I would like to read to you what I wrote. You can continue to stand or come over here and sit on my lap."

Ana opened the door, grabbed her robe, and sat across the desk from him. She had been naked and eye-fucked by him quite enough. He started to read.

"I give you my solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joys as well as your sorrows. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I solemnly vow I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is yours. I give my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

He stopped talking and looked up with tears in his gray eyes.

She got up and went to his lap. "Those were the most beautiful words. I think we can do a little clean up and have beautiful vows. Where is the word OBEY?"

He held her tight and smelled her hair. "You know me; I want everything to be neat and orderly, but life is not like that, and you're not like that. You know I'm a control freak, and I knew that sooner or later you would make a dramatic entrance. I do like your dramatic entrances. I can remember talking with Flynn about how you probably weren't submissive material. I can't believe I always revert to my old self, even though I've changed. I love you, my dear Anastasia. You will not obey me, even if your life is in danger."

"Now that tonight's drama is over, let's do some editing,"

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. I give you my solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joys as well as your sorrows. I vow I will safeguard and hold dear deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is yours. I give my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

"I think those few changes make it flow better. You're really a good writer, Christian."

"And you, my love, are a better editor. Now that it's late, can I take that robe off and use your body?"

She got off his lap and pulled him up. He leaned over and shut down his computer. As she pulled him away from the desk, she said, "There is a catch to you using my body. You need to sleep the night with me. You don't get enough sleep, and I want you fit for our honeymoon."

"Well, if you put it like that, I'm more than willing to cooperate."

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Wedding vows

 **Date:** July 29 2011 10:10

 **To:** John Flynn

Could you tell me whoever invented writing your own wedding vows? I would like to kick him in the proper place. Last night, we had so much upheaval at the penthouse about the word, obey. I should have remembered the battle royal that we had over Ana becoming my submissive which, if you want to remind me, she didn't agree to it, just like last night and, when you hear the vows tomorrow, there'll be no _obey_ in them.

My wife or soon-to-be-wife can hold her own with me. I must admit great fights lead to great make up sex.

How does she always get her way?

I love that woman, but how have men lived with women for years? I was not angry at her, but I sure as hell raised my voice a lot.

Just wanted you to know that I can sound and act like any other man. I know you are laughing your ass off reading this, just wanted to add a little joy to your life.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **From:** Dr. John Flynn

 **Subject:** Laughing my Ass OFF

 **Date:** July 29 2011 13:14

 **To:** Christian Grey

Wow I'm howling and rolling on the ground. I think you have joined the human race today. Just think of all of us little men who have put up with our wives every day. Didn't you tell me that you love Anastasia's smart mouth? After tomorrow, you will have to live with it for better or worse.

Thanks for giving your shrink a lift in a rather boring day. As a matter of fact, the next three weeks are going to be rather boring with you out of town on your honeymoon.

See you tomorrow, and I'll see if you try to slip the word obey into your vows.

John

Christian picked up Ana a little late from work, and it took Taylor three trips to the SUV, because SIP had held its own wedding shower for Ana. She had a box of manuscripts that she was taking with her on the honeymoon - after all she knew Christian wasn't going to be isolated from his work at GEH. She changed into her pale pink halter dress and pink diamonds that Christian had delivered before the Space Needle dinner.

Gail had gone all out on the rehearsal dinner. Ana walked out to find the dining room table had been transformed into a wonderland of gleaming crystal and china. She picked up the ivory china, and each dish had Christian and Anastasia Grey July 30, 2011, written on it in silver with pale pink roses around the edge. When he came into the great room, she rushed up to him. He was wearing his dark grey suit and her favorite tie. She had very fond memories of that gray tie; when they first had sex, he would use the tie so she could not touch him. Look how far they had come now she could now touch him all the time. Ana wondered if she should slip it into her suitcase for the honeymoon.

She kissed him with passion. "Like the tie. You're the best man ever. How did you find time to have hand painted china made?"

"I stayed up several nights doing it myself," he smirked.

Just then the elevator door started to open. Grace and Carrick got off first, followed by Carla with Bob on one side and Ray on the other. Then Elliot and Kate, followed by Mia and Ethan; the last out of the elevator was José carrying his cameras.

"I told you that I should have been first to get off the elevator, so I could take your pictures in all your finery."

Grace said, "We don't need every second of our lives documented - candid shots are better anyway, José."

"Dr. Trevelyan, I just want to do a good job. This is my first wedding, and the bride is such a dear friend of mine."

Ana stepped in to his view, and his mouth dropped open. "Ana, stop; I want to get a picture of the most beautiful woman I know. Tomorrow you won't look any better than you do right now." Christian came up and put his arms around her waist and smelled her hair as José clicked away. Gail and Jason came out with Bollinger for their guests, pink champagne to go with a very pink mood.

After a very fine meal, Christian gave Ana's parents a tour of the penthouse, discreetly avoiding the playroom. Carla came back as Ana was headed out of to the kitchen. "I knew Christian was rich even reading about him online is enough to give you a headache - but this, my dear, this is over the top, and your new house will be too."

"Did you see the new house," Ana asked.

"On our tour of Seattle yesterday, arranged skillfully by your soon-to-be husband; I couldn't believe there was so much of Seattle that I'd never been to before." Then she looked over at Grace and said, "We were even taken to The Grace - what a spectacular boat!"

Grace joined the conversation and, as the three women were talking, José was clicking away. He captured the Grey brothers bantering with each other and a candid shot of Elliot touching Kate's arm as they were cuddled in conversation, and one of José best was Mia pouting at Ethan. He wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find Gail and Taylor in an embrace. He backed up, trying to be as discreet as possible, while snapping away. By eleven, everyone was headed out the door.

Gail was still in the kitchen when Ana came in. "Thank you, it was a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Jones; your pork roast was exquisite. I hope you have a nice time off next week. You deserve it with all that Christian and I have put you through. I hope I have treated you with respect. You know…this is all new to me."

"Miss Steel, and tomorrow Mrs. Grey," (Ana smiled) "you're just what this place needs. You brighten this place up with your smile and your beauty. I look forward to a long and happy employment with the Greys. Tonight you looked just stunning, but tomorrow your ivory off-the-shoulder wedding dress, covered in fine lace, will be wonderful. Mrs. Kavanagh has done a grand job. I just have to say that the way you have handled Mr. Grey is admirable. He seems to be happier than I've ever seen him in the four years I have worked for him."

Christian strolled into the kitchen in his bare feet that have always been a turn-on for Ana. "What are you ladies talking about?"

Ana said, "I was thanking Mrs. Jones for the great rehearsal dinner, but we didn't rehearse. Tomorrow is another day. Good night, Mrs. Jones, and is it okay to sleep with the man I'll marry tomorrow?"

"With weddings, there are so many old wives' tales. You have slept together from the very beginning, why should you break with tradition now?"

Christian smiled and thanked her, taking Ana to bed. He undid her dress, and she stepped out in nothing but pink panties, now it was his favorite dress. She was not even wearing stockings. He picked up the beautiful dress, placing it carefully on the chair. Ana was on the toilet when he came in to brush his teeth. She had just recently allowed him to see her on the toilet, even though all he could see were her feet. She joined him in the same task and then washed her face. When she was dry, he rubbed cream into her face, another thing Christian loved to do.

"Christian, tomorrow I'm yours, well no, I'm already yours. My heart is full. You were so kind to all of our families this evening. I even include José in there. Don't spoil the moment by telling me he wants me."

She grabbed his hand and walked to bed. "Can I say thank you the only way I know how to say it best?"

He looked at her quizzically.

She pushed the duvet cover to one side, and then got onto the bed on all fours. She was looking at the headboard, and then looked back at him with a salacious grin. He slowly took his clothes off, deliberately slowly. She got tired of waiting for him, so she jumped off the bed to help him remove his pants. He snaked his arms around her and said, "My impatient bride-to-be, you know slowly is so much better. I've held my impatience in check all night; I do remember when you wore this dress before you had on no panties. If I recall, you were in a hurry too." He pushed her on the bed making her wait for him again. "I've been watching you flirt and flit around, paying no attention to me. So wait or play with yourself; it's all good to me."

She pouted, but his making her wait only built her desire for him more. Finally, after strutting around the room like a grand peacock, he glissades onto the bed. She was lying on her stomach, and soon his hands were on her skin as he kissed her from her neck to her ass, all the way down her spine. Finally turning her over, his hands continued their assault on her front. He sat up and kissed her breasts, giving them butterfly kisses as she squirmed. He did not care if she squirmed, for he learned last night that she was not going to obey, or at least not tonight.

"What do you want me to do to you, Anastasia," He said in his low sexy voice.

"My breasts…"

He kissed and sucked them and then, when her nipples were elongated, his tongue went to work making circles and then he would gently bite as she squirmed more. She rolled over and got on all fours again. He crawled behind her, then placed his hands on her ass and kneaded her cheeks hard.

Ana groaned, and still he had not entered her. She moved back against him, feeling his erection, and yet he did not enter. He started giving her butterfly kisses on her butt, and she swayed and moaned against him. Still Christian didn't enter, and then he lowered himself between her legs, giving her clitoris butterfly kisses and blew his hot breath across her. She went into a full glorious orgasm. He slid out of the way, and then once again was behind her. He could not wait and lifted her legs to the kneeling position, and shoved his penis inside her. She groaned as he clasped her hips, shoving himself deeper inside. His pace was frantic, and he wanted to crawl inside her.

She had just had one orgasm and now, with him inside her, she could feel her body start to climb and build, not caring about him for her needs seemed to always come first. Suddenly he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts; he pinched hard on her nipples, and she yelled. He was shoving now with all of his might, and his fingers ensnared her nipples, and he said. "Please, give it up to me, Ana." On command as always, her knees quivered as she couldn't hold her body up any more and fell to earth, after being too close to the sun; with his last pump, he fell on top of her. He finally regained his awareness and lifted his body weight onto his elbows. After he was soft, he rolled over.

He licked her breasts softly once she rolled over.

"Was the wait worth it?"

"As always…you never disappoint, soon-to-be-husband. How can you always come up with new ways for me to feel special? You have never pinched my breasts that hard. It was a shock and painful, but boy was that good."

"Ana, I had no master plan like I do in the playroom sometimes, but at times your body just tells me what to do. I know how responsive you can be, and I've learned to read your body."

He finally kissed her; she had been waiting all evening to feel his tongue rolling and wandering in her mouth. She had her hand on his chest and playfully wandered around his chest hairs. She could feel him growing again as she crossed her leg over his. Round two was underway.

When she looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. She stretched and turned off the light. Once the light was off, she looked at Christian holding her and said gently, "It's our Wedding Day."


End file.
